


Splinter

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gets a splinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

Title: Splinter  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 280  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: Hermann gets a splinter.

 

Hermann yelps in pain as he climbs down the ladder. Newt pauses in what he's doing, the scalpel dangling above a piece of Kaiju viscera. He watches Hermann shake his right hand frantically.

"Are you okay, Hermann?"

"I got a blasted splinter." The color drains from Hermann's face. "Newton, it's bleeding."

The scalpel clatters on the counter as Newt gets to his feet. He peels his gloves off and tosses them in a nearby trash bin. "I'll grab the medical kit after I wash my hands. Do me a favor and don't look at it this time."

Hermann glances at his thumb and wobbles a little from side to side. He staggers over to his chair and collapses into it, holding his hand out in front of him. "I looked at it."

With a sigh, Newt heads over to where Hermann is sitting. "I want you to close your eyes. I know how you get about things like this." He takes Hermann's hand gently in his own, turning it until he can see the injury. "Wow, this is bigger than the last one." Newt carefully tweezes the piece of wood from just below Hermann's thumbnail. He cleans the wound with an antiseptic wipe before putting a bandage on it. "All set, Hermann."

Hermann frowns at his thumb. "Newton, why is that annoying yellow sponge and his moronic starfish friend on my hand? Don't we have an adult bandages?"

"Yes, we do." Newt grins. "Dinner?"

"Just a moment." Hermann grabs a bandage from the box, peels the wrapper off, and sticks it to the back of Newt's hand. "Now we can go."

The sound of Newt's laughter echoes through the lab.


End file.
